the coed life
by chocoleitz
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC! SAKUXSASU, NARUXHINA, INOXSHIKA, AND TENXNEJI! Sakura and her friends are from exclusive school and now are coming back to study in a coed highschool! Will their former classmatesfriends have new feelings for them?


**AFTER FOUR YEARS**

"It's been 4 years since we last saw them.." Naruto said while eating ramen.

"Yeah… Troublesome.." Shikamaru said while sipping some tea.

"Hey, Akamaru, hurry up. Sakura-chan and her friends are already there." Kiba said shouting.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru & Sasuke heard this so they were racing to their classroom.

"Hey! I miss this life!" Ino said shouting. She's wearing a black racerbback top camouflage miniskirt and jeans. Her footwear is a black stilettos. She has black chandelier earrings on her ears. Together with her are Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

"Yeah, the co-ed life.." Tenten whispered. She's wearing a white hooded jacket, blue sleeveless top and faded cuffed pants. Her footwear is a blue clogs.

"I he-hea-rd t-that Na-rut..to-chan and.. h-his friends wi-ll al-so be he-re." Hinata said blushing. She's wearing a yellow blouse with floral overlay and blue cropped pants. Her footwear is a yellow flat sandals.

"What I love is that we don't wear our school uniform on the first day and wear anything we want on this day. Another is, we're only half-day. And of course,.. I'm with you gals." Sakura said smiling. She's wearing a white somewhat checkered long-sleeved shirt, pink tank top and white tiered skirt. Her footwear is pink sandals. She has baby blue heart earrings on her ears.

They sat on the vacant chairs and tried to make friends with their classmates.

"Hey, can I get your phone number?" "How about going out with me tomorrow?" "You're so gorgeous." The males asked the gals. They were getting so close to them that the gals, especially Tenten, who was getting furious.

Their other girl classmates suddenly shouted except for the gals when Sasuke opened the door.

"Oh my god, he's so handsome!" the girls shouted.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Naruto shouted and rushed towards Sakura who's beside Hinata. Naruto is wearing an orange polo with white shorts that has orange strips on it. His footwear was beige-black colored sandals.

"Hey, Naruto. You've changed! But still, you're-" Sakura stopped when she realized that Hinata had a crush on Naruto.

"Still great! Hello also Hinata-chan. You're so pretty with that dress. Oh, hi!" Naruto waved to Ino and Tenten. On the other, side, Hinata is blushing.

Neji and Sasuke were surrounded by their fan-girls. But still, they managed to go to the gals.

"Ah, Hi Neji.." Tenten said blushing because he had a crush on Neji ever since they were kids. Neji was standing in front of her which made her blush even more.

Neji didn't reply to Tenten's greeting but he just looked at her. Neji was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. His footwear was blue sneakers.

Sakura also greeted Sasuke with a smile. "Hi, Sasuke." After that, she blushed quite a bit and checked her phone.

Sasuke just gave a "Hn." followed by his famous smirk. He was wearing a black t-shirt with collar and a long sleeved white shirt underneath. His foot wear was black sneakers.

"Hi, Shikamaru. It has been 4 years since we last saw each other. Do you have any news about Shino and Temari?" Ino said nervously.

"Well, I've heard that they already had graduated in high school and they are now studying in Shinohara University." Shikamaru said while fixing his polo. He wore a green polo that has Hawaiian style and black-and-white shorts. His footwear was white-and-green slippers.

"Sorry, I'm late." Kakashi said when he entered the room.

**BUDDY**

"And why are you late Kakashi-sensei?" a group of girls asked.

"Well, there was this duck who's about to cross the street. So being the kind-hearted guy, I let the duck crossed first. When the duck had already crossed, there was this raven who tried to injure the duck so I---" Kakashi said and was cut off by Sakura.

"What are our activities today, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked irritably.

"Oh, hi Sakura! It's been four years… Well, your activity for today is to have a buddy." he said.

Everyone got their partners but Kakashi-sensei interrupted them.

"Hey, in this class you have 18 girls and 18 boys. Which means…" he said smiling. (A/N: I don't know how they would see him smiling because of his mask.)

"Our partners would be girls." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"And so not to waste time, I've already assigned your partners. Anyone who doesn't like their partners will get a D on their conduct, for THE REST OF THEIR HIGH SCHOOL YEARS here. So it means if you're aiming for honors, well you better not complain." he said grinning.

"I'm not aiming." Sasuke thought.

"Well, Sasuke will be paired to Sakura, Ino to Shikamaru, Neji to Tenten, Naruto to Hinata, then… oh, wait I'll tell the rest later. I've got an emergency." He said and was gone with a POOF.

"Great. Now, my peace days are over." Shikamaru sighed.

"What are you saying, you lazy bum?" Ino said, irritated. She started to chase Shikamaru inside the classroom.

After 5 minutes, Kakashi entered the classroom and told the rest about their partners.

"They'll be your partners for the rest of your high school life. Projects, paperworks, and of course, your own events. Remember, in this school, all the sections are blocked." He said and then read his magazine titled "COME COME PARADISE 69".

"Kakashi-sensei, it's unfair. I can't be paired anymore with Sakura." Rock Lee complained.

"Well, a D for your conduct, Rock Lee." Kakashi got his class record and marked Lee's name. Rock Lee went outside, screaming.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean by "your own events"?" Naruto asked.

"Freshmen's Night, Sophomores' Night, Promenade and Graduation Ball." Kakashi answered.

"He's still stupid." Sakura thought.

"Well, I'll give you a free time. Your next class would be with Jiraiya and that would be 30 minutes from now." Kakashi said and began reading his perverted magazine again.

"I hate to say this but I think, we'll enjoy being with them." Tenten said.

"Enjoy? That's ridiculous! With that lazy bum, I think I won't enjoy my high school life!" Ino shouted.

"Me, neither. Having a troublesome girl beside me.." Shikamaru thought. He just thought about it because he's afraid to be chased again by Ino.

"I'm so happy to be partner your Hinata! And as a sign of my happiness, I'd treat you a ramen in Ichiraku's!" Naruto said in front of Hinata.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-san. Don't worry, when we have projects, I'll make you a lot of ramens at home." Hinata said.

"That would be great! I love ramens!" Naruto said shouting.

"Love moves in mysterious ways. Am I right, Ten?" Sakura asked to Tenten.

"Yeah. Hinata doesn't stutter when he talks to Naruto. Ino's always getting mad when Shikamaru's around and.." Ten whispered to Sakura.

"And you seem to enjoy school because Neji's your classmate." Sakura giggled.

"Hey! You also changed because the old Sakura seems to be lively and not quiet." Tenten said blushing.

Sakura also blushed and took a look at Sasuke but to her surprise, Sasuke was already staring at her for a long time. Realizing that their eyes met, Sasuke looked at the window with a red face.

Tenten went back to her chair and saw at the corner of her eye that Neji was staring at her. (A/N: Ten's really awesome isn't it? nyahahahah)

"Ok, class. 30 minutes is over so you better wait for Jiraiya. He's always late, you know." Kakashi said and went out.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke and Sakura thought to themselves.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**DATING**

"Good morning! So, I'm 5 minutes late. Oh, 10 minutes. Ah, no, 15 minutes. Yeah, 15 minutes." Jiraiya said entering the classroom.

"He's 25 minutes late." Neji thought as he looked at his watch.

"Since Kakashi has already assigned your partners. I'm giving you, just one, project for this year. By the way, this project have a lot to do with love. So, I know you guys would enjoy doing this." He said.

"Let me guess, ask your partner what's her favorite food and then treat her there." Shikamaru supposed.

"You're right, wise guy! After that, get to know more about her and she should get to know more about you. Because, next year, you'll live in a house. Just for 2 weeks, don't worry, girls. In that house, you'll take care of a toddler."

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed except for Neji and Sasuke.

"And, the good news is that… only four of you have to do that! The others, they will clean the whole Tokyo City for 2 weeks and make a 50-paged paperwork regarding teens like you! Lucky are those four pairs, they'll just enjoy those two weeks." Jiraiya said.

"I'd rather clean the whole city and do the paperwork." Sakura mumbled.

"Another thing, you will take care of 4 children all named Sammy. They are quadruplets, so the project here is, the child that you would be taking care of should remember you. And of course, you also must remember that child of yours. You are the ones who will identify the unique physical feature each child has, okay? Don't worry, actions will be allowed but when one does an action, the other will also do it. Clear about your upcoming project?" Jiraiya said.

Everyone nodded and Jiraiya sat on his chair.

"Sir, when are you going to choose those lucky four?" Rock Lee asked.

"Well, when you are in third year. This is a sociology class, so make you're very best in socializing with others. Don't worry, I won't give you lecture today. Maybe tomorrow or in another day, or—" Jiraiya said when the bell rang.

"We're dismissed!" everyone shouted except for the prodigies.

"Start the dating now, guys! I'll check every month, if you already got closer with your partners. Bye class." Jiraiya said and went out.

The gals were the last to go out in the classroom so the guys waited for them.

"Hey, Hinata. Remember our gig to Ichiraku's?" Naruto said.

"Hai! Let's go. I'll call you guys later. Neji-san, kindly tell mom don't worry." Hinata said and went to Naruto.

Neji gave a take-care-of-my-cousin-or-else-I'll-kill-you glare to Naruto. Naruto slowly gulped and followed Hinata.

"So, Sakura, you won't come with us?" Ino and Tenten said to her as they left Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Yes. I'll visit my parents. I'll just text you when I'm home." she said and went in an opposite direction.

"Uchiha, don't come with us." Neji said and was followed by Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Ino, I have to do an errand today. Sorry, but I can't take you to your home." Tenten said.

"It's okay, Ten. I can take care of myself now. I'll just call you later." Ino said.

"Bye!" Tenten said and went to the supermarket.

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other and Neji followed Tenten.

_Between Naruto and Hinata_

"So, did you enjoy the afternoon, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, it's a pleasure to be with you today." Hinata suddenly turned red.

"Hey, are you alright? You're turning red." Naruto said and was worried.

"No. Don't worry, I'm okay." She said.

"Want some?" he offered mushrooms to her.

"Sorry, Naruto. But, I don't eat mushrooms. I'm allergic to that vegetable." She said.

"Ah, now I know why you're turning red! It's because you saw a mushroom!" he shouted.

"Yeah, you're right." Hinata said. _Good thing he didn't think of another reason which is love. _She thought.

"Naruto is so sweet isn't he?" Ichiraku asked while cooking ramen.

"Shut up, Ichiraku!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, if you yell at me again, I won't give you any ramen anymore! Never!" the cook shouted.

"Hey, I was joking. And, this is a date. So don't mess it okay?" Naruto whispered to Ichiraku.

"Oh, I get it." Ichiraku said and he looked at Hinata who was giggling.

_Man, she's cuter when she giggles._ Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-san. I can't help but to laugh. You know, you're the first guy who made me giggle." Hinata said.

"Really? Then I must be heaven sent.. to you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Naruto. I'd rather knock my head off than believe on your what you said."

Ichiraku remarked.

_Between Shikamaru and Ino_

Shikamaru walked in front of Ino and kept on thinking how to approach her.

"Hey, lazy bum!" Ino shouted and walked beside him.

"What do you want, troublesome?" he asked.

"Well, you've changed a lot. You're still lazy but now you seem to be somewhat like the prodigies." She said looking at her feet.

Shikamaru looked at her. _She looks serious with what she said._ He thought.

"Maybe, because I keep on thinking about that silly project." He replied.

"Hey, don't take it seriously. That's just a child." She said.

"That's my problem. I hate children. You're right, I'm a lazy bum. That's why I hate taking care of naughty kids." He said.

"It's okay for me to baby-sit a child. But not a boy. I know he has a lot of energy and beating him would only make you feel.." she said.

"Bad." They both said to each other.

_Between Neji and Tenten_

"Hey, can't you see I'm carrying 2 bags filled with a lot of stuff? Darn these security guards, they're not opening the door for me." Tenten shouted.

"Let me help you with that." A guy said and got her bag.

"Neji-kun? What are you doing here?" she said as they went out of the supermarket.

"I..just..went to buy an avocado. But they're not in season, that's what the saleslady said." Neji said.

"An avocado? For whom?" she asked.

"For…me. I love avocado especially when it's mixed with condensed milk." He said.

"That sure tastes good. Hey, when we're in that house could you make that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah. And I will also make one for the child." Neji said. _Good thing she liked that idea,_ he thought.

Tenten suddenly frowned and Neji noticed it.

_Why did she frown?_**Why don't you ask her?** _Hey, who are you? _**A friend. Well, I'm your inner self.**_ Well, shut up. _**Let me handle this**_. No, you won't. _**And why not?**_ She's mine. _**Yours? **Neji thought with his inner self.

"Hey, Neji. You liked that project of Jiraiya-sensei?" Tenten asked, still frowning.

"No. But, our grades are at stake." He said.

_He only thinks about his grades, of course, his an honor student. _Tenten thought.

They both walked together towards Tenten's house but still there was this silence between them.

_Hey, did I said something wrong? _**How dare you!** _Me?_ **You hurt her, geek!** _What the..?_ **You don't get it?** _Hey, shut up._ **Fix this problem, you geek**. _Stop calling me with that word or else.._ **You'll use your sharingan on me?** _Damn you._

When they reached Tenten's house, Tenten was shocked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Neji went beside her and looked at her house.

_Between Sasuke and Sakura_

Sakura went to the cemetery to visit her parents. She placed a bouquet of flowers on their tombs.

"Dad, Mom, it's been 2 years…" she said crying.

Someone offered her a handkerchief, which surprised her. She turned her back to see who the person was.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you here?" Sakura asked, still wiping her tears.

"Just want to visit your parents." Sasuke said.

"Thank you for remembering them." She said and started crying again.

**He knows what you feels, am I right?_ Yes. Glad he's here for me._ Oh, you mean for your parents…**_ Right, for my parents._ Sakura thought.

**Isn't she gorgeous?**_Hey, don't stare at her._** And why not? Look at those curves, she's hot!**_Would you just shut up and just keep to yourself those perverted thoughts!_**All right, I won't dare to say any of those "perverted thoughts" anymore. **_I know what she feels, and I know it'll be hard for her. _**Good thing, she has a lot of friends to help her. **_Hey, I told you to shut up right?_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, have you seen Tsunade-sama? I'm going to talk to her." Sakura said and stood before him.

"No. I haven't seen her. Heard she's with Shizune-sama on a mission in Guandong." He replied.

"Really? I haven't heard that. Maybe because I was in another school for 4 years." She said.

**Hey, ask her why she transferred!** _I won't do that, not in my life. _**And why not? I thought you missed her. **_Stop those cheesy thoughts. Yeah, I missed her for some time. But now, that she's here.._** If you won't ask her, I will. **_Hey, stop! _ Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sakura.." he said.

Sakura looked at him but suddenly her phone rang.

"Hinata, is there any problem?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, did you see Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Nope. Why are you looking for him?" she replied.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry to disturb you. Bye." Hinata said.

"So, I have to go. Bye, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and went towards home.

"Hey, Sakura,…" Sasuke said which made her turn again to him.

**I'M HERE**

"Mom, where are you going?" Tenten said as she and Neji placed the good in a table.

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I must leave you." Her mom said and got her things.

"Mom, wait, why would you leave? We're a happy family right?" Tenten said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Tenten, I know you will understand me. Your Uncle Ben is waiting for me in the airport." Her mom said from the doorway.

"Mom, how about me? Don't you love me? I'm your daughter! Please don't leave me." Tenten said pulling her mom's bag.

Tenten's mom went to Neji and told him, "Take care of my daughter. I know you love her. I can see it in your eyes." She said that and rode in a cab.

"Mom!" Tenten shouted.

Neji hugged Tenten but Tenten kept pushing him away.

"Leave me Neji. I don't need you. My life is now shattered. I don't have any family. My mom left me because of that stupid guy!" she said crying.

Neji grabbed her arms and they went inside her house.

"Now that we're here, cry as long as you want. I'm here. I'll stay with you." He said still hugging her.

Tenten kept hitting his chest and cried louder, "What's the use if you're here? My mom will never come back. She went to live with that guy because of what? LOVE! Darn that thing! Why did it have to exist in this world?"

"Because if it didn't exist, you won't be here." He uttered.

"But now that it existed, my life is a mess!" she blurted.

"Ten," he said holding her face, "if love haven't existed, you won't have your best pals with you. This is a challenge for you. Can you handle it?" He asked her.

"I couldn't, Neji. I think I can't handle this problem." She said.

"That's why, I'm here." He said and hugged her again.

Tenten was in her room while Neji cooked their food. While cooking, Neji called Sasuke.

"Hello, Uchiha. Please bring your extra uniform here." he asked.

Sasuke was with Sakura during that time. It was already 6 PM. He was taking Sakura home.

"Wait, why do you need my uniform?" he asked.

"I'm going to sleep in my girlfriend's house tonight. I'll just change my clothes here." He replied.

"Hn. Alright, so where's that place?" he asked.

"I'll meet you at the supermarket. By the way, tell Naruto and Shikamaru not to call in my house. I said to my mom that I'm sleeping at your house." He said.

"You, jerk. Okay, I'll see you later." He said.

_Between Sakura and Sasuke_

"Sakura, do you like that project?" he asked

"Well, it's not that I hate it. I like it quite a bit." She said.

"Exactly what part of the project do you like?" he said.

**Tell him! **_I'll tell what? _**That you like the part where you and him will sleep together!**

_Hey, shut up. _She thought.

"Hey, you're speaking a lot now!" She teased him.

"You're still annoying." He said.

_Between Neji and Tenten_

"Thanks for cooking, Neji-kun." Tenten sadly said to him.

Neji just looked at her and started eating.

"After eating, you may go now. Thank you so much." She said as she started eating.

"I won't go. I'll stay here until tomorrow." He said as he sipped his juice.

"Please don't play any jokes now, Neji-kun. I'm not in the mood for those things." She said.

"I'm not joking. I'll just go to the supermarket to buy pepper. I used all the pepper a while ago." He said and walked towards the door.

"You don't need to buy pepper. I'll buy tomorrow." She said.

"I insist. You stay here and wait for me." He said and went outside.

Tenten locked the door and even the windows except for one which is already damaged.

_At the supermarket_

"Hey, Neji. Who's that girlfriend of yours, huh?" Sasuke said.

"You know her. By the way, why is Sakura-chan with you?" Neji asked.

"I accompanied her to buy some CD's in the nearby store." Sasuke said.

"I need to go. I'll return these to you on Wednesday." Neji said.

"Hey, where did Neji go?" Sakura asked when she saw Neji leaving.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

_Tenten's House_

Neji was knocking at the door but Tenten's doesn't want to open it.

"She really doesn't want me to sleep here." He uttered.

He went at the back of the house and found that a window was open.

"I hate you, mom. I hate you, dad." Tenten said while she was crying.

"Can you explain why didn't you open the door?" Neji said while he was standing in front of Tenten.

"I told you not to sleep here! Your mom must be worried! Go out!" She said and keeps on pushing him.

"I won't leave you alone!" Neji shouted and some of his veins had showed.

Tenten was horrified that she stayed away from Neji. She started to cry again.

"I just don't want your mom to worry. Besides, why are you here? A guy and a girl living in the same house would make people think that they're doing something wrong!" she said.

"We don't do anything wrong." He replied while wiping his sweat with a towel.

"Hey! That's my towel! Don't use it! Neji-kun, people will think we're a couple…" she said while grabbing her towel.

"Why do you always care about what others might say? What's important is that I'm with you and I'll make you feel better!" Neji shouted and cornered Tenten in the wall.

His face was getting near to her when Neji's phone rang.

"Uchiha, you have a great timing you know. Damn you." Neji said, releasing Tenten from his grip.

"Say, you were in this middle of I'm-gonna-kiss-you when I called?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you want to say?" Neji asked irritably.

"You're with Tenten, am I right?" Sasuke asked evilly.

"Yes." Neji replied.

"Then, tell her that your mom wants to meet her tomorrow." Sasuke asked.

"Hey, why would mom do that? You told her, right?" Neji asked, worried.

Sasuke was laughing on the other line, "I'm just joking, Hyuuga. Don't forget to give me another set of uniform tomorrow." He said.

"Where will you sleep here, Neji? I have only one bedroom." Tenten said.

"I'll sleep on the floor. Get to bed now, I know you're tired." Neji said.

Tenten went to her bed while Neji laid the comforter and his pillow to the floor.

_It's hot in here. I need an airconditioner. _Neji thought to himself.

Seeing that Tenten is already asleep, he removed his shirt because he can't take the heat anymore. When he tried to sleep, he couldn't because he's not used on sleeping in the floor.

"I know you're not used to sleep in that place. I saw Hinata's place once and all of you are sleeping on the bed. So, …if you want you can sleep beside me." Tenten said.

"I thought you were asleep. Yes, you're right. I'm not used to sleep on the floor." Neji said and went to the bed.

After 10 minutes, Neji still couldn't sleep. He can't sleep because of the thought that he and Tenten are on the same bed. He looked at Tenten and he saw that he was hugging a medium-sized teddy.

**Remove that teddy!** _Why would I?_ **Don't you feel jealous?** _Jealous? On what reason?_ **The teddy is being hugged by Tenten and that teddy of hers separates you from her. **Neji's inner self suggested to him.

Neji removed the teddy from Tenten and he was surprised on what happened next. Tenten hugged him and slept on his body.

**Hey, why don't you touch her hair?** _Why would I do that?_ **Just feel it for me, please?** _That's the first time you used the word "please"._ **Go, touch her hair!**

Neji touched Tenten's hair and then his hands wrapped Tenten's body.

**I told you just to touch her hair!** _She's mine so I can touch her wherever I wanted to._ **Is it soft?** _Of course it is. It's also fragrant. Her skin is so soft. _Neji thought.

The next day, Tenten woke up because of her body alarm. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see herself hugging Neji.

"Neji-kun, could you please wake-up? We're gonna be late for school.." Tenten whispered to him.

Neji woke up and was blushing really mad. They separated from each other and were quiet.

"Tenten, you use the bathroom first while I cook some breakfast." Neji suggested.

"It's okay, Neji-kun. Use my parent's bathroom and I'll use my bathroom." Tenten replied.

"Okay, after I take a bath, I'll go downstairs to cook." Neji said and Tenten went downstairs.

**THE WOUND**

"Hey Neji-kun, I didn't know you had a sleepover with Sasuke yesterday!" Naruto exclaimed when Neji had sat on his chair at the cafeteria.

Tenten heard this and she blushed. Sakura noticed it and was curious so she asked her friend.

"Hey Tenten, why are you blushing?" Sakura asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Forget about it." Tenten said while reading her new book, MEMOIRS OF A GEISHA.

"Know what, I wonder about what Naruto said. Sasuke is with me yesterday and I saw Neji left us then." Sakura told to Ino.

"What? You and Sasuke had a date yesterday?" Ino asked inquisitively.

"It's not a date! We met at the cemetery and when he was about to take me home, I suggested that he accompany me to buy some CD's... that's all!" Sakura said blushing.

"Wait, if Neji left you maybe he went to Sasuke's house before Sasuke went home. But, Shikamaru and I haven't seen him walked home." Ino said.

"So, Yamanaka, can you explain why you are with Nara?" Tenten said and she stopped reading her book.

"Well, we just talked about our upcoming project. Then we walked home, that's all." Ino said blushing.

"So it seems that all of us had a date, am I right?" Hinata said when she got their food.

The guys heard the gals and were so quiet. They decided to go to the garden of the school to have some "sessions".

Naruto lit his cigarette and passed the lighter to Shikamaru. "You guys should've told me that you'll date the others. So that, we'll have a group date!" Naruto said.

"Neji, did you enjoy your stay with Tenten-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"It was awesome!" Neji thought. He gave the boys an arrogant smirk.

"From your smirk, it means it was great." Shikamaru said.

"Wait! You slept in Tenten's house and not with Sasuke's?" Naruto shouted.

"You, stupid dobe! Be quiet! Someone might hear you." Neji said, covering Naruto's mouth.

"I hate group dates. I can't be alone with Sakura." Sasuke said as he got a cigarette from Naruto.

"Yeah. Even if Ino's troublesome, I don't want others to disturb us." Shikamaru said.

The boys looked at Shikamaru with a what-do-you-mean-by-that glare.

"Well, I've scored on her." Shikamaru said, grinning.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bad." They both said to each other._

"_That's what I'm worried about." Ino said while kicking some small stones on the road._

"_Me too. I don't want to be harsh. But I can't control my temper when it comes to kids." Shikamaru said._

_Ino looked at Shikamaru with a worried face. Suddenly, a toy race car hit Ino's ankle._

"_Ouch, what's that! Damn it!" Ino blurted out._

"_I'm sorry. My race car was thrown by my sister. Sorry it hit you." The little boy said._

_Shikamaru went to them and asked what happened._

"_Okay, young boy, I'll forgive you if you get out my sight and that toy of yours okay? I want you to go, now." Ino said while trying to control her temper._

"_Your wound still bleeds. I'll take you near that wall, and I'll stop the bleeding." Shikamaru said and carried Ino._

"_He's so sweet!" Ino thought._

"_Lean on the wall while I tie the bandage around your wound." Shikamaru said._

_Ino leaned on the wall while Shikamaru got a bandage from her bag._

"_Shikamaru that hurts! God damn it! Aren't you done!" Ino shouted._

"_I'm almost done. Stop shouting, it makes me deaf." Shikamaru blurted out._

"_What did you say!" Ino said angrily. She pulled Shikamaru's collars and tried to punch him but she can't._

_They were facing each other and Shikamaru's getting nearer to Ino. Shikamaru placed his hand on Ino's waist and he started to kiss her at her lips. Realizing this, Ino tried to push Shikamaru but she can't. Instead, she closed her lips so Shikamaru won't enter. But he successfully entered when she opened her mouth to breath. After that, she realized that she was kissing back and he was asking for more. He tasted her mouth like a kid who licked his ice cream. He was possessive, she can tell it with the way he kissed her._

"_Shikamaru, please…stop…" Ino begged him._

_Shikamaru came back to his senses and released her._

"_I'll take you home now. I'm sure your grandparents will be looking for you." He said._

"Stop dreaming, Shikamaru. We'll be late for our next class." Sasuke told him.

"I'm coming." Shikamaru said and joined his gang.

When they reached their classroom, they saw Ino and Tenten blushing.

"They're blushing because of you." Sasuke uttered to Shikamaru and Neji.

Shikamaru and Neji smirked.

"Ino, what happened to your ankle?" Hinata asked her.

Ino looked at Shikamaru who also heard Hinata's question.

"Well, while Shikamaru and I were walking, I stumbled over a rock that's why I had this wound." Ino explained to them.

"So, Shikamaru treated that, am I right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Ino said and slowly gulped.

"Well, Shikamaru isn't always a lazy bum, right Ino?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. He's not always lazy…" Ino replied and remembered what happened yesterday.

Shikamaru just smiled and thought to himself, _I'm dangerous when I'm industrious._

**RAIN**

"Oh my God, why did it rain?" Hinata complained as she was under the roof of their school.

Hinata was wet all over and tried to call her auntie on her cellphone but it wasn't working because it's low-bat.

"Great, now I have to wait until the rain's over." Hinata pouted.

Naruto went downstairs because he already got his book.

"If I didn't forget this book, I should be eating ramen at Ichiraku's." Naruto thought.

He saw a girl on the door and he recognized that it was Hinata. He went to her and asked why she's also here.

"I also forgot my book in Algebra. That's why I came back." She said.

"Then, why don't you go home now? You're already wet." Naruto said.

"I didn't know it was going to rain so I didn't bring an umbrella with me. Also, my cellphone isn't working because it's low-bat."

"Well, I'll just bring you home. I have an umbrella and there's my car." He said pointing to an orange Jazz.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

_At the car_

"Ah, Hinata. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" She said looking at him.

"Do you like that project of Hiraiya-sensei?"

"Yes. I love taking care of children!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Then I'll just cause you trouble..." He said frowning.

"What made you say that? I know we can do it together, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and was worried about him.

"I know we can do it together…" Those words echoed in his mind.

"Hinata, I think this is the right time to say this to you." Naruto said nervously.

"What is it?" Hinata asked and was quite nervous too.

"We've been friends since we're in Kindergarten, right? We were also classmates when we were in grade school. I'm also your friend too back then, and now I want to take our friendship to a---" He was interrupted by a hissing sound.

"What's that Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto stopped his car and went out to see what happened. He saw that one of his tires was flat because of a large nail. He cursed the car but then he sighed and went back inside the car.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. One of the tires of my car was flat because of a large nail…" he apologized to her.

"It's okay. I know it's not your fault." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Would you mind if we get inside my house first? Then I'll bring you home when the rain had stopped."

Hinata had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. We won't push the car anymore because we are already in front of my house." He said, smiling.

Hinata smiled and agreed to go to his house.

_At the house_

Naruto gave Hinata a towel and his t-shirt.

"You need to change your clothes. I know you're wet all over. I'm sorry I caused you this, Hinata-chan." He said and went near to her.

"Stop blaming yourself, Naruto-kun. The rain caused all of this, okay?" Hinata said and was blushing because she was 2 centimeters apart from Naruto.

"Okay. I'll just prepare our dinner." Naruto said and headed for the kitchen.

"Wait for me, Naruto. I'll just change and I'll help you." Hinata said.

After 2 minutes, Hinata went to the kitchen and saw Naruto washing the dishes.

"Hey, you don't wash your dishes after you eat, right?" Hinata asked him.

"Well,…" he said, smiling.

"Just finish washing those dishes, and I'll cook." Hianta said and thought, _You're so funny, Naruto-kun._

Hinata was giggling and Naruto was curious behind her giggling. Because he enjoyed staring at Hinata, he didn't notice that he was washing a plate with a crack.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

"What happened? You're hurt. Where is your medicine cabinet? Let us cure that scratch before it leads to infection." She said and was panicking.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. It's just a scratch you know." Naruto said.

"Oh no. You shouldn't just say it's just a scratch. It's much more dangerous when it's infected you know." She said and was looking for the medicine cabinet.

"Hinata. I don't have a medicine cabinet…" he whispered.

"Tss. Good thing I brought my first aid kit. I'll just get my bag." She said and went to the living room.

"Now, just stay here and I'll cook first, okay?" she said and went back to the kitchen.

"But, Hinata…" Naruto pleaded.

"No, buts Naruto-kun." She said.

_I feel like I'm useless to her. I've caused her a lot of problems._ **Then, help her.** _But she won't allow me._ _Hey, who are you?_ **Your inner self, dobe.** _What? I have that thing?_ **I'm not a thing, for your information**. **Well, you can help her by calling at her house and ask them to fetch her here.** _You're right, I'll ask Neji to fetch her here._

"Hello, is this the Hyugga residence?" He asked the speaker on the other line.

"This is the Hyugga residence. The elders are on a business trip so just leave your message after the tone."

"Darn it. Now, no one will fetch Hinata. What if the rain won't stop until tomorrow? A! Wait, I'll call Neji." He said to himself.

"Hello, Neji?" He said as he assumed Neji would answer it.

Neji was with Tenten and they were watching a rock concert so Neji can't hear his phone ringing.

"Hey, what's wrong with him? Why doesn't he answer the phone?" he said and turned his phone off.

"Naruto, it's time to eat!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto went to the dining table and saw that Hinata was waiting for him. He seated in front of her and was attracted to the aroma of the viand.

"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed and started to it.

Hinata started to giggle again as she looked at him. She also started eating because she was also hungry.

After they finished eating, Hinata carried the dishes and went to the kitchen. Naruto followed her and asked if he could help in washing the dishes.

"Hmmm. Okay. You wipe the dishes after I had cleaned them thoroughly. Be careful, okay?" she reminded him.

"Hinata…" he said as he wiped the first 5 dishes. (A/N: There were a lot of dishes Naruto haven't cleaned before so Hinata would also wash them.)

Hinata looked at her with what's-the-matter eyes.

"I tried to call at your house so that I can ask someone to fetch you here but the answering machine said that the elders are on a business trip."

"Snap! Ya, You're right. I forgot about that." She uttered.

"I also tried to call Neji but he wasn't answering his phone."

"Neji is with his girlfriend right now. I think I'll just meet him at school on Monday." She said.

"With Tenten again." Naruto muttered.

"What are you saying Naruto?" Hinata asked because she didn't hear clearly what Naruto had just said.

"What I mean is, with ten dishes remaining, you'll be almost done and why not try calling Neji later again." Naruto said.

"I told you, Neji is with his girlfriend so he won't leave her even if I called him." Hinata said and gave the last dish to Naruto.

"And why not?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop at Neji while he was talking to Sasuke. Please don't tell them, I know they're your pals right?'

"Promise, I wouldn't."

"Well, Neji told Sasuke that his girlfriend is so important to him that he wouldn't waste his time on doing a nonsense errand. Like fetching a grandma, or cleaning the house, those are nonsense for him."

"But, it's not a nonsense errand to fetch you here."

"I know what he'll say to me when I tell him to fetch me here. He'll just say, don't worry, Naruto is a kind person, that dobe will lost his life if he hurt you."

"Really? Oh, well. Why don't we do our homeworks together so that when the rain stops, You don't have to worry doing those things."

"Okay.' She said and they went upstairs.

They started their homework in Algebra. Hinata went beside Naruto because he was asking a lot of questions regarding their homework.

"Naruto, you must factor out the polynomials so that you can solve that problem easily."

"Factor it? Using DOTS?"

"Well, look if it's applicable to that." Hinata said and she was solving another set of problems too.

"This is too hard…" Naruto said and he was trying to solve the problem.

Hinata looked with pity to Naruto so she went nearer to him and explained the solution.

"See? It's easy right?" she smiled at him.

Naruto nodded and thanked her. He was about to get another pencil at his drawer, where Hinata leaned, when he slipped because he stepped on a pen. He was about to hit the floor when Hinata caught his arms and that made him safe.

They are in an awkward position, each of them thought. Naruto removed Hinata's hands from his arms. He decided to corner the lovely Hyugga and aimed for her lips. Hinata was shocked with what he was doing which caused her not to move. Finally, his lips met hers. He kissed her sweetly. She looked at him with her eyes wide open.

They were both embarrassed of what they were doing so they separated from each other's arms.

"That's what I'm saying a while ago…" Naruto said as he was looking at his Algebra book.

"In the car?" She asked and was blushing mad.

"Could we take our relationship to another level? I mean…. Would you be my girlfriend?" He said and now he was holding her hands.

**SHALL WE DANCE**

"Good morning, Hinata." Sakura greeted Hinata as she sat on her chair.

"Good morning, Sakura." She replied.

"Ino and Tenten would be absent today. They had fever because of the rain last Saturday." Sakura informed Hinata.

Hinata remembered what happened during that day so she blushed madly. Sakura noticed it so she just smiled for she knew it was Naruto that Hinata was thinking. Speaking of Naruto, he and his gang just entered the classroom.

Shikamaru and Neji noticed that Ino and Tenten were not around. They went outside the classroom first and tried to call them at their cellphones.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata kept stealing glances from each other. Both of them were blushing so hard like a tomato.

"Why don't you go near him so that you won't steal glances anymore?" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

When Hinata was about to go to Naruto, Gai-sensei came inside the classroom with a smile that shines so bright.

"Good, morning class!" he shouted.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee was the only student who greeted him.

"To start our P.E. class, I will tell you our topic for this semester. That is, DANCE!"

Everybody gave a What-the-Hell expression except for Rock Lee.

"All of you will do the folk dance except for one pair. This pair will dance the rumba! You might wonder who'll be that pair. First, all of you will dance rumba then I'll judge all of you. So now, I'll teach you the steps. I invited my partner, Ms. Kawashima who is one of the best dance instructors here in Japan." He said.

"Gai-sensei, my partner is absent." Shikamaru said.

"Me, too." Neji said.

"That means, you will be assigned to folk dance. So, that means, 16 pairs will dance today." Gai-sensei said as he led his students towards the gym.

Shikamaru and Neji gave Naruto and Sasuke the we-escaped-hell look.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Rumba is all about balancing and projecting at the same time. You must show your emotions here and of course, you should dance well. I and Ms. Kawashima will demonstrate to you what Rumba is like. Later on, I'll give you handouts which contain a lot of steps that can be used in Rumba. You guys, will perform those steps that you have chosen so do good in that. You will perform them 2 weeks from now." Gai-sensei said as Ms. Kawashima turned on the radio.

They both danced Rumba and the students were in awe.

"I never knew Gai-sensei can dance so well." Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Me, neither." Sakura said.

After dancing, Gai asked his students what they had noticed in the dance.

"It's romantic." "You need to balance your partner very well." "You and your partner must have a connection." "It seems like you had this romantic mood all through out the dance." "The song is suitable to the dance." The students said.

"Very good observation!" Gai said.

"That means, you also have to do that. In rumba, you and your partner must have the connection! You and your partner must portray the same mood! You guys must do steps that involve balancing! Lastly, the four of you should be connected. Dancers, song, mood and the dance of course!" he added.

The students started to browse their handouts and practice their steps.

"I don't like to dance you know." Sasuke muttered to Sakura.

"But, why don't you try?" Sakura asked him.

"By the way, class! I forgot to tell you that the pair that I will choose will have an A+ in their grade in P.E. for the whole year. They will also have a reward which is 5,000 yen! They will also have guest appearances in television and be interviewed by the news reporters." Gai shouted.

"Wow!" everyone said except for Sasuke.

"Why would they be interviewed by reporters?" Naruto asked.

"It's a secret." Gai said.

After the P.E. class has ended, Sakura went to Sasuke's place.

"Can we practice tomorrow Sasuke-kun?" she asked him.

"…" he replied. (A/N: was that a reply anyway?)

"Please! Can we practice at your house? After dismissal tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said and went back to her seat.

"She is really determined, am I right?" Shikamaru said.

"Hn." He replied.

The next day, Ino and Tenten were present but it was Hinata who was absent.

"Neji, why was Hinata absent?" Naruto asked him.

"I don't know. My mom said she'll tell it to Sakura." Neji replied.

"Why was Hinata absent, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"She had dysmenorrhea." Sakura whispered to her.

Gai entered the classroom and asked who were absent today.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata. That means Naruto and her will do the folk dance." He said.

They went again in the gym and rehearsed again.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's do it. We shouldn't waste time." Sakura told him.

"Sakura, why do you this?" he asked.

"Because I want the 5000 Yen, and the T.V. appearances and my own reward." She whispered to him.

"I can give you the 5000 Yen. I can't promise if you can appear in the television because I'll check on my connections first. What concerns me now is about your "own reward"." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, please, of all the things I wanted before depends on that dance. Especially my own reward, I badly needed it. I've waited for 9 years to get it…" Sakura said with a sad look on her eyes.

**Don't make her cry!** _I know, I hate to do that_. **Then, you must dance! **_Hey, that's not easy!_ **You want her not to get her own reward?** _In the first place, what is that reward?_ Sasuke said to his inner self.

"What is your "own reward"?" he asked her.

"It's a secret." She replied.

"Is it an object which costs a lot?" he asked.

"Nope. It's priceless." She said looking at him.

"Is it just available during this month?" he asked.

"It's only made for me you know… and only that dance could help me get that." She said.

Sasuke sighed first then spoke to Sakura, "Alright, I'll do my best in that dance."

Sakura smiled that would make guys die for her but her smile went out when he spoke again.

"But, we'll practice in my house. I don't want others to see me here, dancing." He said.

"Okay. Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said and smiled again to him.

Sasuke and Sakura chose the steps that they are going to execute so that they're going to practice them at his house.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun! I never thought that you lived in this mansion! And to think you're just living alone here! It's so huge!" Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he took Sakura to his room.

His door had a huge Uchiha crest which served as a doorknob. His room was colored black and red. His bed was fit for a king and he has a huge closet. His room was just as huge as Sakura's house.

"Let's practice here." Sasuke said as he took Sakura to his living room which was inside his bedroom.

Sasuke placed the MP3 player at the table which was in the corner. They started to do the steps and choose songs that would be applicable to the dance.

1st song: She's the One by Robbie Williams

I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

We were young we were wrong   
We were fine all along  
If there's somebody calling me on   
She's the one

When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna play, yeah   
You'll be so high you'll be flying

Though the sea will be strong  
I know we'll carry on  
'Cos if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

When you get to where you wanna go  
And you know the things you wanna know  
You're smiling  
When you said what you wanna say  
And you know the way you wanna say it  
You'll be so high you'll be flying

I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one   
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
Yeah she's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one   
She's the one

If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

She's the one..

2nd song: 241 (My Favorite Song) by Rivermaya

I want to live forever  
Inside the nights and days.  
Wishing on a silver cloud,  
Crawling across the moonbeams.  
A summer night in heaven  
Between the stars and waves.  
Race across the old bonfire;  
Trample on my heartbeat.

I wanted to turn you on  
My favorite song.  
Wanted to be near you  
But somebody owns you now.

I love you with a fire,  
Ablazing till times end  
But what good is a heart  
When it shudders to speak.  
I guess it's too late now.

"I wanted to turn you on  
My favorite song.  
Wanted to be near you  
But (of course) somebody owns you now.  
(And) I tried to live somehow  
Somebody owns you now" (Repeat 2x)

Somebody owns you now

3rd Song: Balisong by Rivermaya

Your face lights up the sky on the highway.  
Someday, you'll share your world with me someday.  
You mesmerize me with diamond eyes;  
I try to fool myself to think I'll be alright.  
But I am losing all control -  
My mind, my heart, my body and my soul

Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door.  
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
You're everything I wanted and more.

To speak or not to; where to begin.  
The way dilemmas I'm finding myself in.  
For all I know you only see me as a friend.  
I try to tell myself wake up fool; this fairy tale's got to end.

Never in my life have I been more sure,  
So come on up to me and close the door.  
Nobody's made me feel this way before;  
You're everything I wanted (more)." (Repeat 2x)

You're everything I wanted

4th Song: You'll be Safe Here by Rivermaya

Nobody knows  
Just why we're here  
Could it be fate  
Or random circumstance  
At the right place  
At the right time  
Two roads intertwine

And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives  
To make us  
Fuel and fire  
Then know  
Where ever you will be  
So too shall I be

Chorus:

Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'Coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here

Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were so high  
But love was all that we were on  
We belong

And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands  
Someday we will be set free.  
Pray and believe

Chorus:

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here  
When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

Save your eyes  
From your tears  
When everything's unclear  
You'll be safe here

From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Wounded heart

When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here

When nobody hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here

In my arms  
Through the long cold night  
Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here

When no one understands  
I'll believe  
You'll be safe,  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe here  
Put your heart in my hands  
You'll be safe here

5th Song: One in a Million by Bosson

You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh

Sometimes I can't hate you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
Only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me

Chorus  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover all the stars above us

I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to hear my hear my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone

I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me

Chorus x 2

I was cool and everything was possible  
You tried to catch me but it wasn't possible  
Nobody could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and went insane  
And when you didn't want me, I wanted you  
Because the finer thing bout it was I like to go  
I like it when its difficult I like it when its not  
You know it's worth it if ya find your heart

Chorus x 2

You're one in a million  
Oh  
You're one in a million

"**The fifth song because it reveals all of your feelings!"** Sasuke's inner self told him.

"**The fourth song so that you can hug him!**" Sakura's inner self told her.

"I'd say, it would be 241. It suits us." Sakura whispered to him.

"Why would it suit me?" Sasuke blurted. _Do somebody now owns you, Sakura?_ He thought.

"If you don't like it, then what song do you want?" she asked.

"I chose She's the One." He said.

"Then, let's practice with that song, now." Sakura said and stood.

_Someday, you'll share your world with me, someday… You're everything I wanted.._ Sasuke thought

"I'd prefer Balisong." He uttered.

"Is that your final answer?" Sakura pouted.

"Hn." He replied and stood up.

They started to do the steps and they tried to do the balancing.

"Sakura, I think you can't raise your legs very well because of your skirt." Sasuke said when they rested.

"You're right. Good thing I brought my mini-skirt with me. I'll just change for a while. Why don't you also change, your pants might be torn you know.." Sakura said and went to the bathroom to change.

Sakura went inside the bathroom, and she was so amazed because Sasuke had a lot of stuff inside. Shaving cream, roll-on, lotion, colognes and perfume that had manly-scents, facial creams, astringent and facial wash.

She went out and saw Sasuke wearing a jazz pants. She blushed because he kept on staring at her white and flawless legs.

"Sasuke, why don't you turn your MP3 player on?" She asked.

Sasuke turned his player on and he went back to her.

**_Your face_**… Sasuke was touching Sakura's hand as they grooved into the music.

**_But I am losing all control, my heart, my mind, my body and my soul_**…. Sasuke held Sakura's legs and carried her while they turned around. Sakura felt she was like a feather which was gently touched by the wind.

**_You're everything I wanted…._**He enveloped his arms into her waist. She started to act like Michael Jackson who tries to fall but his arms prevented her from falling on the floor.

**_Nobody's made me feel this way before…_** They faced each other and her hands started to move from his face to his chest.

**_You're everything I wanted and more…_**She turned her back against him and he held her hands. They continued dancing passionately until the song has ended.

Both of them were tired. Both of them were sweating really hard. They still haven't changed their position so Sasuke had a gaze of Sakura's white neck. Sakura was still enveloped by his left hand and her other hand was held by his right hand.

"Sasuke, I need to drink." Sakura said and was trying to release from his arms.

"Me, too." He whispered huskily to her.

Sakura turned around to yell at him but Sasuke held her waist again and kissed her.

He kissed her lips. He started to play with her tongue. He enjoyed it. She tried to resist but she can't. She wanted more. She enjoyed what he was doing to her. She wants to savor this moment. But someone had rung Sasuke's doorbell.

"God, damn it!" they both cursed out loud.

Sasuke went downstairs and want to find out who was there. He saw in his computer that it was Neji.

"Uchiha, here's your uniform." Neji said and gave his uniform.

Sasuke grabbed his uniform and gave Neji a death glare.

Neji remembered that Sakura was with Sasuke at that time. He smirked and said, "Seems I got my revenge, Uchiha."

"Get lost." Sasuke said and closed his door.

**THE PERFORMANCE**

"Now, Let's see. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. The last pair to dance rumba." Gai said as he already watched 14 pairs dancing rumba.

The two went in the center. They are both nervous so they held each other's hands very tight.

"You're so gorgeous today, Sakura." Sasuke thought. He looked at Sakura who was wearing a black miniskirt and a backless and sleeveless red top. Her hair had this soft curls which even made her looked like a beauty goddess.

Sasuke was also handsome too, except that he wore tight black slacks and a 70's styled black with red strips long-sleeves. His chest was also exposed because his long sleeves had a V-neckline. His raven-colored hair was fixed. He applied some gel on it to have a better shape.

"So, Uchiha and Haruno will dance to the tune of Balisong which means little knife in the Philippines." Gai said and turned the radio on.

Everybody saw them. Kakashi and Jiraiya were also there. Tsunade and Shizune also watched even if they were too tired from their mission in Guandong. Shino and Temari watched without blinking even though they had traveled far from their university.

After they finished dancing, Gai was still in awe. So, Ms. Kawashima, congratulated them and said that they are the chosen pair.

"It was so romantic." "I can't believe Sasuke can dance very well." "They were meant for each other." "They are so lucky." Everybody commented.

"You were great Uchiha!" Shikamaru and Naruto exclaimed.

"Can't believe that you are dancing, Uchiha." Neji remarked.

"I was astonished by your beauty, Sakura." Hinata said.

Tsunade and Shizune went to her and gave her a hug.

"Our darling cherry blossom has now bloomed into a gorgeous young lady!" both of them remarked.

"You're so graceful!" Ino, Temari and Tenten told her.

The guys were staring at Sakura's legs as she was talking to her friends and teachers. The girls were also staring Sasuke's chest from behind.

"Hey, Sakura is so hot!" "She's so lovely!" The boys said to each other. Sasuke heard this and went to Sakura.

"Excuse me." He said to Ino and tenten who were still talking to Sakura.

"Sakura, Gai-sensei wants to talk to us for a while. I think it's important." He said and pulled Sakura away from her group.

"What is it, Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Since you were the chosen pair, you'll compete for the inter-school Rumba showdown! It will be held 3 weeks from now, in Tokyo! You will represent our school. And to thank you for representing us, the school will give you 5000 Yen! Of course, you'll be appearing on our school newspaper and tomorrow, all the representatives from other schools will be interviewed by NBS television!" he told them.

Sakura smiled brightly and Sasuke smirked.

"Now I know what's your "own reward". " Sasuke said as he was driving in his car.

"You already knew?" Sakura blushed.

"Yes. That is, to be featured in the school newspaper." He said.

Sakura giggled and said, "No. It's not that. You shouldn't think about it anymore. I already got it."

Sasuke stopped his car and blurted, "You already got it then why not tell me what is that?"

"Hey, don't be furious. You don't need to know it. Start the car now or else I'll walk home."

"Then, walk home."

Sakura was now irritated to him and tried to get out. But, the door was locked.

"How could I get out if you won't open the door?" she shouted.

Sasuke smirked, and held her wrists so tight.

"You're not going anywhere, Mrs. Uchiha Sakura." He said.

Sakura was shocked with what he said. _Me? To be Mrs. Uchiha Sakura?_ She thought.

Sasuke went closer to her but she pushed him. "What do you think, you're doing?" she exclaimed.

He got a necklace from his pocket and showed it to her. It was a necklace that has a pendant which is shaped like a heart. It was pure silver. He opened it and engraved in the left side of the heart was Uchiha Sasuke and in the right side was Haruno Sakura.

"What's that for?" she asked though she quite know what will he say.

"Will you be my fiancé, Sakura?" He said holding her hands and had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke, why are you crying? Don't you dare blame me for that!" She said with fear and joy in her heart. Fear because she never saw Sasuke cry and was wondering what have she done bad to make her cry. Joy because now she gets her "own reward", that is to be loved by him.

"I'm crying because I've waited for a lot of time to tell this to you. I'm crying because I'm happy that I've already admitted my feelings to you. I'm crying because you don't tell me that reward of yours. I'm crying because I know you have a special someone. Know what, I've planned this for a long time. I thought of a special place, maybe in the forest when the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom or in the seashore. But I can't take it anymore. I'm feeling jealous when you have someone on your mind and I know it's not me. I'm feeling jealous because a lot of guys are staring at you and you don't even push them away from you. Unlike me…" He said, sobbing.

"It's because you're too fast. Yesterday, while we were practicing, you already kissed me! Didn't you know that you're my first kiss? That you're the first guy who wrapped me with his arms? That you're the first guy to hold my legs and see me wearing a miniskirt! You're the first Sasuke! God damn it!" she shouted.

"You don't like it? You're also my first you know." He said and tears started to fall in his onyx eyes.

"Stop crying. I don't like it when you cry. It gives me the feeling that I'm the rudest girl in the world…" she said.

"What's you're answer?" Sasuke said.

"Hey, you're too fast. Er, could I give my answer on Saturday?" she said.

**THE SLEEPOVER**

"Welcome to my house!" Ino said as they went inside her house.

"You're house is too huge, Ino! By the way where are your parents?" Tenten asked.

"They're on a business trip on India. They promised they'll buy a souvenir for all of us!" Ino said.

They changed into their pajamas and went to Ino's room.

"So what do we do now?" Tenten asked.

"It's Friday now, so I think I need to tell you something." Sakura said with a serious look on her face.

"What is it, Sakura?" the three of them asked.

"It's about me and Sasuke…" she started.

She told them everything. The dance, her own reward which is to be loved by him and enjoy his company, and the courtship thing.

"I want to tell you this, because I don't want to hide anything from you. Besides, I want to know what your opinion about Sasuke." She said.

"Then, follow your heart, Sakura." Ino said and started to cry.

"We think he's a good person and for sure he'll never hurt you. We're gonna kill him if he did." Tenten said crying.

"We always knew that you like him. Always remember that we're always beside you if you guys got problems." Hinata said and was sobbing.

"I love you, girls." Sakura said and hugged them.

"I have to tell something, too." Tenten said.

"Neji invited me to a rock concert and he asked if he can court me. Like Sakura, I want you to know everything between me and him." Tenten said as she wiped her tears.

She told everything, her mom's departure, Neji's thoughtfulness to her that day and a lot of things which happened between them. The girls gave her a hug because they knew how her mom's departure had hurt her so much.

"I always knew that Neji is a good person, Ten. He'll never hurt you." Hinata said while the others were crying.

Hinata spoke and told them about Naruto. Sakura realized that his teammate had already matured just like her and Sasuke.

"Now I know why you love algebra so much…" Ino remarked.

"I know Naruto isn't the type of person who lies and hurts a girl. If you're ready Hinata, then we'll support you with your decision." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about Neji-kun, Hinata. He said to me that Naruto talked to him because he was asking permission to court you." Tenten said.

Hinata smiled and gave the girls a hug. After that, Ino was the last to speak.

She cleared her throat first and looked at her ankle.

"This wound started everything. Shikamaru cured it but then I grabbed him because I complained about the pain…" she said touching her ankle.

"But, when I pulled him we came face to face. And I know, you girls knew what happened next." Ino said as she looked at her pals.

"Next time, don't dare to complain to him, Ino." Sakura reminded her.

"I would still complain. I would like to have those kisses again." She naughtily said.

"You jerk!" Tenten said and started to cry again.

"I don't understand why we're crying about these new relationships. I can't help but to cry you know?" Hinata asked.

"It's because we promised four years ago to make those guys love us. Remember the reason why we transferred a while ago?" Sakura said as tears kept flowing from her emerald eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Kurenai is so pretty, am I right?" Naruto said as they gazed Kurenai._

_Neji and Sasuke gave a smirk while Shikamaru nodded in agreement._

"_She's got everything you know." Shikamaru said._

"_Imagine the girls when they reached the age of Kurenai, what would they look like?" Naruto asked his pals._

"_Troublesome." Shikamaru replied._

_Neji and Sasuke nodded._

"Oh, yeah. Seems we had revenge right?" Ino said.

"We had hit two stones at the same time. They fell in love with us and we proved that we're not troublesome when we reached the age of Kurenai." Tenten said.

Hinata was still crying.

"Why are you still crying, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Because since we were children, we protected each other. We never want anyone to insult us or hurt us. Now, we're like parents who need to give their lovely daughter to her groom. Like me, I won't always be with you all the time because I'm with Naruto. It hurts you know, but I'm happy because those guys never want to separate us anyway. All they just wanted is to be loved by us." Hianta said, choking.

They hugged again each other and realized that all Hinata had said was true. They loved each other so much. They are like sisters that were inseparable. They knew the likes and the dislikes of each other. They knew everything. Now it's time to give the guys the chance to have a part in their precious lives.

"I love you, girls." Sakura said as she hugged her friends.

**THE BEST DAY **

The boys were waiting for the girls to arrive in Neji and Hinata's house.

"Today is the day." The four of them said.

The girls opened the door and saw that Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for them.

"Good morning, guys." The girls greeted them.

The guys went to their respective partners and asked them the much awaited question.

"So what's your decision?" the guys told them.

The girls gave them a smile.

"Before you give your answer, I have surprise for you." The boys told them.

The girls closed their eyes and the boys carried them in a bridal manner.

_Between Shikamaru and Ino_

"We're here. Open your eyes." Shikamaru whispered to her.

Ino opened her eyes and she saw a group of children in front of her. They were in the playground. They were holding a banner, which read, **Yamanaka Ino, would you be my girlfriend?**

The boy who hit her ankle last time went to her and gave her a race car.

"Lift it's cover." The boy said to her.

Ino did as was told and she was surprised to see a gold bracelet. On it were the words, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE—SHIKAMARU.

"Shikamaru, did you love me before? Before that four years…?" she asked.

"Yes I did. I was thinking how am I going to say to you that but you transferred. I think the fear of growing up made me hesitate to tell my feelings to you." He admitted.

"You know what? There are no shops in the world where I can buy a true love. That's why I'll treasure you with all my heart because I know I never can find a replacement for you over the counter.. I love you.." She said as she hugged him.

The children clapped and Shikamaru gave a Thank-you blink to them.

_Between Neji and Tenten_

"Mom, this is my girlfriend. She is Tenten. She is also Hinata's friend." Neji said as Tenten stood before his mom.

"It's nice to meet you, Tenten. Could I talk to you for a while?" His mom asked her.

"Sure, Mrs. Hyugga." Tenten said as they went to the bedroom of Neji's mom.

"Please come here, Tenten." She said.

Tenten went to her and Neji's mom hugged her. The lady started to cry which made Tenten worried.

"Why are you crying, Mrs. Hyugga?"

"Because I'm so happy that Neji has found you. I know, ever since that you were kids you had feelings for him. But, he ignored you. I just remembered that when he was still 5 years old, I asked him if he likes you. He said that he doesn't like you and he won't ever. I knew that he would always stay true to his word and that made me fear that you guys will never be together. What added my fear is when you transferred to a different school which was exclusive. I thought you'll never meet again. You know what, I always wanted you for him. Me and Hinata always wish that you guys would be a couple. Now,.. my wish has come true." She said, crying.

Tenten also cried because she was so touched by what Neji's mom had said. She hugged her and spoke, "Can I call you Mom? My mom had already left me and I miss having a mom..".

"Of course you can! Besides, 10 years from now, you'll be called Hyugga Tenten." She said with a smile on her face.

They went back to Neji and Neji's mom left them alone. Neji carried Tenten again and went to the orchard.

"This is the tree I've planted four years ago…" He started.

"A mahogany? What made you plant his?" Tenten said as she looked at the tree.

"It's not what but who. You are the reason I planted this tree…" he said.

Tenten looked at him and she was shocked.

"Remember when you said goodbye to me? You said you'll be transferring because you wanted a new environment. When you were talking your hair was not combed so you borrowed my comb. I hesitated to give it to you but you said that it will be the last favor that you would be asking to me. So I gave it and you combed your hair. In my comb, there were hair strands. It had the color of a mahogany so I decided to plant a mahogany and underneath that tree are your hair strands. I kept them and promised that I won't burn them until you came back…" he said and started to cry.

"You loved me, even before?" she asked.

"Of course, I did. I don't believe in courtship. It's just a waste of time. If I love the person, I'll tell her right away. But for you, I will make an exception. Just love me now and I'll court you forever." He said and inserted the ring into her right ring finger.

"Hyugga Tenten." She said as she read the words on the ring.

" I love you, Neji." She said and he kissed her on her lips.

_Between Naruto and Hinata_

"Here, Hinata. I cooked some ramen for you. Taste it, please?" Naruto begged.

"Okay." Hinata tasted and she smiled.

"I never thought you could cook ramen. It was delicious, Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"Really! Now I can be a good husband to you!" he said.

Hinata smiled and looked at him. She placed her hand on his cheeks and said, "I know you will. I love you."

They hugged each other and Hinata was about to finish her food but Naruto won't release her.

"Naruto, let me finish my food first." She giggled.

"Hinata, if a hug represents how much I loved you, I would hold you in my arms forever.." he said.

"But you're not a hug, you're a hog!" she said and giggled again.

Both of them laughed and they started to eat again.

_Between Sasuke and Sakura_

"Hey, you never told me that you had an orchard! It's full of…." She said but couldn't continue.

"Cherry blossom trees. I've planted them since you left me." He said and placed his arm around her waist.

"I think Naruto had always mentioned to you that I love to sleep. Know why? It's because when I'm missing you, I'd just fall asleep and then dream of you again." He said.

"But, I never thought that you like me. You had a crush on Kurenai and you were always lonely and silent." She said.

"I just had a crush on her because she was beautiful. I never knew that you would be lovelier than her. And anyway, it's just a crush. I love you, you know that. I chose to love you in silence for in silence I find no rejection. I chose to adore you in my loneliness for in my loneliness no owns you but me." He said.

"I love you, Sasuke." She said and hugged him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Uchiha Sakura." He said and hugged her.

THE END

On the next story, will the couples be ready to take care of the Sammys? Wait for the next chapter and find out!

Leiragurl…..   


End file.
